Innocent
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad/Robin one-shot. Vlad's been watching Robin for a while now, forgetting that there's always a possibility he could be caught.


**Don't own the characters, as much as I wish Vlad was mine!**

 **Another prompt to fill - fairly standard Vlad/Robin request!**

 **For timeline, this takes place somewhere between seasons 2 and 3.**

-YD-

Curled up below the cover of night, Vlad peered in through Robin's window again. Robin didn't remember him, and the fact he'd had to mindwipe his best friend and first love still ached in his chest, even after his heart had stopped beating on his sixteenth birthday. Vlad hated being a vampire, hated being the chosen one. Most of all, he hated himself for being a cowardly bat and hiding to watch Robin. The Draculas had relocated from Stokely after Ingrid had decided it was an excellent place to go on a killing spree after Will had been slain. It didn't stop Vlad coming back, watching anxiously for slayers as he hovered in a nearby tree and watched Robin change for bed. It was creepy and terrible, but Robin's innocence and lean pale frame had appealed to Vlad from day one, twelve years old and obsessed with breathers. Strange really, he was attracted to someone who was desperate to be a vampire when Vlad was desperate not to be one. Even now, with fangs and powers and thirst for blood, Vlad wished he were human.

Lost in thought as he was, Vlad's eyes darted up to find a dark gaze on him. Robin was clad in pyjama bottoms, still shirtless and Vlad was quite clearly sat in a tree ogling him. Forcing his eyes upwards, Vlad searched for recognition in the eyes on him. Confusion furrowed Robin's brow, which surprised Vlad as most people would be utterly horrified or terrified to find a weird pale guy watching them change. The window opened slightly, and Vlad had to strain his hearing to hear the whisper that still carried Robin's welsh accent. "Vlad?" Robin turned away then, and the rejection stung. It didn't stop him watching Robin's back as he moved toward the door, and Vlad prepared to see Robin go and call the police or to tell his dad there was a weirdo watching him. That didn't happen though, Robin leaned into his door before turning round and waving Vlad over. Scarcely daring to believe it, Vlad dropped from his perch and shot over to the house. He hovered anxiously at Robin's window, unable to cross into the house. Robin looked at him strangely, and Vlad wondered how much he remembered. "Aren't you going to ask me in?" His voice shook as he asked, but Robin's face cleared slightly as he said "Vlad, please come in?" Feeling the block lift, Vlad clambered over the ledge.

He was unprepared for Robin to swing at him, the fist connecting with his jaw and Vlad swallowed the scream of pain, fighting the dark impulse to hit back. "You stole my memories Vlad!" Robin was hissing angrily, and Vlad thought it was an odd sort of role reversal that Robin was the one cornering him, not the other way around. "I had to Robin, I'm sorry. Even Renfield was mindwiped, it was human specific. The fact you can remember is proof I care about you." Robin stopped then, a blur of emotion whirling in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Straightening up a little now he had room, Vlad explained. "You can't mind wipe someone you care about, the crown of power augmented the mind wipe to work but if seeing me broke it, it's because I care that much about you it can't sustain the blocks in my presence." Robin turned away from him then, the anger still hanging in the air. "This doesn't make me forgive you, you know that?" Vlad nodded before realising Robin couldn't see him. "I know. We left Stokely but I still came back to see you, to check you were alright." "Why did you leave?" Sighing, Vlad sat down on the floor. "Will was killed in the slayer attack, and Ingrid took it out on Stokely." Robin whirled back then, finding Vlad leaning against his wall and dropping to sit opposite him. The emotional distance was far further than the physical right now. "That string of murders the last few years, that was her?" Nodding, Vlad swallowed the sadness at the loss of his sister to the darkness and grief.

"I thought it seemed familiar in a way, but I always felt like it was just out of reach. Now I know why. Where is Ingrid now?" Vlad shrugged. "I think she's still alive, I can still sort of feel her if I try hard enough. She's blocked me out though, I can't find her." "And your dad?" "He's up at Garside, it's a school we bought to hide in. So I guess I'm trusting you not to turn me in to the Slayers Guild, they want the Chosen One dead." Robin looked deep in thought for a moment, and Vlad started to panic slightly. "I won't turn you in, but why? I get that you must be special to vampires, but why is everyone out for your bl... dust?" "I have no idea what I was chosen for if the stories are true, but apparently I'm supposed to lead vampires to glory and back into the world. I'm also supposed to take over the High Council as Grand High Vampire when I'm 18, but I'm not thrilled at that either." Robin leaned over to his bedside table, pulling out cans of soda and tossing one to Vlad. "This may be a long night, only my mam is home - the others are out camping for the weekend." Vlad nodded, steeling himself for the explanations he knew he owed Robin.

They talked for hours, and Vlad managed to forget that Robin was bare chested by the time the emotional conversation came to an end. The anger had abated, and Vlad had cried at more than one point. Robin had wrapped an arm around his shoulders at one point, and Vlad had struggled to stop his tears before realising Robin's body heat was burning at every point of contact. Torn between not wanting to reveal his attraction and not wanting to seem like he was rejecting Robin, Vlad didn't know whether to move or not. Robin had solved the problem by rising to pull his drapes closed before the sun could start to peek through the windows. They both crept to the bathroom, then Robin's bedroom door was re-locked and the two teens lay across the bed and drifted off to sleep, the emotional gap lessening after the intense conversations. Vlad stirred when the door rattled and Mrs Branagh called Robin's name through the door. "You can't sleep all day Robin!" Robin grunted in response, and his mother left then. It wasn't especially late in the day, only 10:30am, and Vlad knew Robin had rarely stirred before midday on a full nights sleep, let alone a long night followed by drifting off at 5am. Maybe that had changed.

Robin didn't go back to sleep, and Vlad felt the mild prickle in his skin that meant he was awake in the day. His vampire body rejected it, but Vlad would never give in to the darker side of him willingly. It was close and intimate the way they lay next to each other, and Vlad tried to pretend his erection was "morning wood" and willed it away. Robin's eyes traced down his dark clothes, and Vlad wasn't sure if he imagined the pick up of Robin's pulse as his eyes found Vlad's tented jeans. He definitely didn't imagine Robin's hand tracing over his neck, turning him to face the other boy. "I missed you Vlad." Vlad wondered if he was dreaming as warm lips met his, the body heat growing closer as Robin grew bolder when Vlad didn't push him away. Hoping he wasn't pushing a boundary, Vlad let his hands map the warm torso Robin had yet to cover and the human shivered at the cool touch. The hesitant manner with which Robin touched him back made Vlad wonder if Robin had ever been with someone else. Vlad had had very little option, his occasionally required presence at the VHC went fang-in-fang with "entertainment" from various vampires and vampiresses desperate to entertain "the chosen one". Those didn't matter now, not as Robin finally slid heated fingers below his shirt, tracing over Vlad's chest and stomach. The hands burned into him, and Vlad couldn't help but groan into Robin's mouth and tug Robin to straddle him, thrusting up and revelling in the matching hardness above him.

Robin unlike him required oxygen, but Vlad panted right along with him as they shook against each other with arousal. His suspicion was confirmed when Robin looked at him, pupils blown but still innocent amongst the lust as he rasped "I've never done this before. Have you?" Vlad felt guilt rise in his throat as he nodded. "Such things are expected of the Chosen One, whether I really wanted to or not." Robin's answering smile confused him, the loss of heat making Vlad shiver as Robin climbed off him and turned on his stereo. Some heavy metal nonsense rumbled from the speakers, but Vlad's attention was focused on Robin who was now bending his lean frame over to root through his bedside drawer. "You know what you're doing then. Makes one of us so I expect top work Vlad!" Robin stood up clutching a tube of lubricant, and need burned through Vlad as he imagined Robin using it to stroke his cock. A seductive smile Vlad would never have expected Robin to be capable of spread over his face as he handed Vlad the lube. Robin dropped his pyjama bottoms, standing there in black and red boxers that highlighted his pale skin beautifully, tented over Robin's hard cock. The human looked at Vlad expectantly, and Vlad wasn't sure he'd ever undressed with vampire speed before as he shed his clothes. A flush of embarrassment hit Vlad as he realised he hadn't worn underwear that day, leaving him naked before Robin.

The dark, hungry gaze Robin fixed on his naked body had Vlad's cock twitching though, and Robin grinned at him before pushing down his own underwear and joining Vlad on the bed. He tugged at Robin's arm and pulled their bodies together, relishing the burning skin against his own as they kissed again. Guiding Robin onto his back gently, Vlad knelt between his friends shaking thighs. "It might feel a little strange at first, but I would never hurt you Robin." The innocence was back, but the overwhelming emotion this time was the trust shining in Robin's eyes as he nodded at Vlad. He fumbled with the cap of the lube, stroking a palmful over his throbbing cock so he could focus on Robin. The rumble of the drums and bass in Robin's music vibrated through Vlad's chest as his shaking fingers probed gently between Robin's thighs, rubbing the fluid over the guardian muscle of his body until Robin stopped tensing. As he relaxed, Vlad pushed gently until the muscle stretched and let one finger slip inside. Robin hissed at the pressure and Vlad froze, letting him adjust to the instrusion. "Just try relaxing your body, one muscle at a time. It gets better, I promise." Robin nodded, and Vlad could see him working to let his body unclench. The tense grip around his finger eased, and Vlad let a second one join it, spreading lubricant and stretching the tight channel. Robin started to rock with the movements, so Vlad smirked to himself as he crooked his fingers, searching.

"Fuck, do that again." Victory! Vlad slid his fingers out, adding more lube and silencing Robin's whine with a kiss as he slid three fingers in and spread them further, teasing touches over the nerves that made Robin whimper. "I'm ready Vlad, please?" Robin squeezed around the fingers inside him, and Vlad was aching to feel the heat surrounding his cock. Robin whined again as the fingers slid out, but groaned and tried to push back as Vlad pressed his slick cock against the loosened entrance and pushed gently. Robin hissed again as the head stretched him open more, but once that was over he was groaning as Vlad inched inside him. The heat was unbelievable, the quivering muscles clenching at his cock making Vlad's whole body shake. Shallow thrusts opened Robin up more, easing him into the rhythm as Vlad widened his knees, pushing Robin's legs closer to his body and thrusting hard. The first pressure on his prostate was obvious, Robin arching and pushing back for more. The position made it harder to maintain kissing, but Vlad stretched his new height as much as he could and pressed his lips to Robin's, thrusting his tongue to mimic his cock as they rocked together. Robin was gasping, writhing and pleading for more with every breath, and Vlad could feel the heat spreading through him.

Wrapping his hand around Robin's hot, leaking cock, Vlad focused on rubbing over the sensitive head and thrusting against Robin's prostate until Robin practically howled beneath him, hot liquid spilling over his hand and spurting onto his chest. Robin's whole body tightened and shook, and Vlad couldn't hold back anymore and came, filling Robin's body and quaking in pleasure. Knowing it could sting, Vlad waited for his cock to soften before he withdrew, kissing Robin's forehead when the teen hissed in pain still. "It's not so bad after the first couple of times. You're welcome to take a turn on the topside when you're not sore." Robin smiled up at him, leaning up in open invitation for a kiss and Vlad met him half way, brushing soft touches on his mouth before dropping to lay next to him. Lacing his cool fingers through Robin's warm ones, Vlad felt a bubble of contentment he hadn't known in years settle in his chest.

-YD-

 **There we go, Vlad and Robin!**


End file.
